


You Give Me Fever (No, Really, You're Contagious)

by Rangergirl3



Series: GenTron Week 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caretaking, Fever, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, I genuinely love platonic friendships, It is all platonic and I love them as platonic friends <3, Occassionally my mischevious sense of humorous word play gets the better of me, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, The title is from a Michael Buble song because I just couldn't resist being a little shit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: Pidge notices Keith isn't feeling so well.





	You Give Me Fever (No, Really, You're Contagious)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Forehead Kisses prompt of GenTron Week

Keith muttered to himself and turned onto his other side, trying to get more comfortable on the couch.

From the chair next to the couch, Pidge glanced over, raising an eyebrow as she did so.

"Keith?"

In answer, he just growls into the bunch of pillows haphazardly piled beneath his head.

Pidge sighed, stood up, and came over to stand by him. 

"Hey."

She prodded him in the shoulder. 

He growls again, but this time he turns his head to one side to look up at her.

One look at his glazed eyes, and Pidge knows he's coming down with something.

"All right, Keith, let's get you to the infirmary."

He hunches down, doing his best to burrow into the corner of the couch.

"No," he rasps. "I'm fine."

Pidge raises a hand to her ear. "Huh? What was that? I can't hear you over the sound of your sizzling temperature."

He shakes his head. "No infirmary."

She puts her hands on her hips. 

"Why not? You're infirm. It's the perfect place for you." She grins at him to let him know she's just messing with him, and he burrows down deeper into the couch. 

"It's always cold in there."

She tsks briskly, leans down and plants a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Lord, you're hot."

He blinks, looking up at her in some slight confusion.

"...uh...?"

She squints at him. 

"What?"

Then she jumps in place. 

"What?! No, that's not - urugh, Keith, I meant you definitely have a fever!"

He visibly relaxes.

"Okay. Good. Because for a second there I thought -"

She pats him affectionately on the head, and he relaxes further.

"Keith, my friend, my dearest Red Shirt, your brain is overheating. Just try to rest, eh?"

He yawns. 

"I've been _\- trying to -_ but everyone just keeps calling for me, asking me questions. It's impossible to stay asleep."

She rummages through a nearby closet, then tosses him a fluffy blanket.

"Okay, how about this. I stay here with you and field any questions."

Keith catches the blanket and looks questioningly at her.

"...meaning...?"

Pidge lifts her hands up, making them resemble claws, and puts on her most intimidating tone. "I take on the role of your personal assistant aka protective entity for the duration of your afternoon nap."

He chuckles. She chucks another pillow at him, which he catches and adds to the rapidly growing pile beneath his head. She rolls her eyes good-naturedly and climbs back into the large, cozy armchair to resume her coding.

"Pidge?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She waves her hand airily. "Just sleep. You need it."

* * *

Pidge comes down with a fever about a week later.

She arrives at her room to find that the temperature is turned down to a nice, cool setting, and a very fluffy, soft, and warm comforter is folded at the foot of her bed.

Someone's left a bunch of hydration packets on her side table. 

There's a note, too.

_Rest up. - K_

She yawns, smiling to herself. Moments later, she's fast asleep.


End file.
